poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet X-PO/Upgrade Vehicles
This is when the heroes meets X-PO and get an upgrade on their vehicles in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Vorton World, our heroes, Batman, Wyldstyle, Gandalf, Owen, Emmet, Bad Cop, the Simpsons, Laval and his friends made out of the Back to the Future World. Wyldstyle: Phwoo... Yeah. I think running away was the right idea. Batman: That wasn't running away! That was... a tactical retreat! Wyldstyle: Remind me - What's the difference? Suddenly, the pieces of the Gateway shook. Gandalf, Dora-Rinho and RobotBoy looks at it. Robotboy: It is that piece moving? Dora-Rinho: I have no idea. Batman: Batman doesn't run away! Wyldstyle: That's not a difference. Gandalf: (pokes the strange thing) Batman: Well, if you can't see the difference then maybe your failing.... Then, the piece breaks off. Robotboy: Oops Dora-Rinho: Oh Boy. Gandalf: Oh, dear. Batman: Gandalf? Did you just break our only way out of here? Gandalf: Ah, well... Dora-Rinho: You see... Wyldstyle: No he didn't. It's still working perfectly. Batman: Then what are they for? Bart Simpson: I don't know. Homer Simpson: Owen: Tommy Turnbull: (has the instructions for X-PO) These pieces are this guy. Tommy build X-PO. Tommy Turnbull: There. I hope this works. X-PO: Whew - Thanks. Kinda hard to assemble yourself when your arms aren't attached in the first place. Gandalf: The flying box appears to be speaking. How... odd. Bad Cop: I agree with you, Gandalf, it is odd. X-PO: This from a guy who hangs out with the talking trees. I was worried that you guys haven't seen my S.O.S. signal. Tino: And who are you exactly? X-PO: My name's X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. And I'm the voice that's been helping you find the keystones. That's different from the voice that tells you dress up like a bat. Robotgirl: Okay. Gandalf: Oh. Our thanks. X-PO: You and your beard are welcome. So here's the deal: Now that the Keystones have been integrated into the Gateway device, you must gather the Foundation Elements immediately. It's a gotta-collect-them-all kind of thing. Batman: Cut to the chase, casual robot. Where's Robin and the Kyrptonite? X-PO: Right, Kryptonite. That's one of the Foundation Elements identified on Foundation Prime. I think Lord Vortech has his grubbym, vortechy mitts all over it. Wyldstyle: That's the guy from the wild west! Does he have our friends, too? Lor: Can you tell us where they are? X-PO: Well, if they possessed Foundation Elements - and judging by the kinds of friends you have, I'd bet they do - then yes they're probably on Foundation Prime. Batman: Then stop talking and open a rift there! X-PO: Wish I could. Here's the catch: Foundation Prime's location was wiped from my memory... ...along with all my important phone numbers and gluten free recipes. It's a real pain. But with enough Foundation Elements, I may be able to recalculate it. Also - as an added bonus - getting all of the Foundation Elements will stop Lord Vortex's plan to collapse all the dimensions into one. Gandalf: I trust one of you knows what that last bit mean? The pictures shown Sauron ruled Middle-Earth, The LEGO Movie world was freezes up with , . Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts